Eu Vou Sobreviver
by Yuki-Yasha Higurashi
Summary: Essa é uma ficzinha só pra dizer que a Kagome tem que sair logo de InuYasha... Ela não merece sofrer tanto...E, nessa fic, o par amoroso dela é o...[songfic]


Yooooo o/ 

**Nossa, acho que eu ou a novata mais "dedo quente" daki o/**

**Já fiz duas fics e meia em menos de uma semana MUHAHAHA**

**Quando chegar nas férias vcs vão ter que me aturar \o/**

**Weee**

**Essa ficizinha eh em homenagem a uma miga minha que adooora esse casal, entaum eu ouvi essa music, e resolvi fazer essa fic pra vc, LARIII o/**

**Legenda:**

**#Jogo da velha# - **Fala

_itálico_ – pensamento

"aspas" - telefone

"**aspas e negrito"** – música

_(parênteses e itálico)_ – tradução da múscia

**Eu vou sobreviver:**

Ela acordou percebendo que a respiração calma de uma pessoa que dorme não estava mais tão calma...

Quando o olhou, ele estava acordado, apenas apreciando seu rostinho angelical...

_Apenas enquanto dorme..._ Parecia que pensavam juntos...

E, ela, única e exclusivamente para provocar, foi fazendo uma trilha de beijos do peitoral dele, onde ela acordou, até a testa, fazendo seus seios roçarem levemente no rosto dele...

**#Bom dia pra você também...#**

Ela parou e ficou nariz a nariz com ele, fazendo biquinho.

**#Pensei que você não tivesse nada contra --#**

**#Quem disse que eu tenho?#**

**#Tá... Bom dia pra você...#** –Ela sorriu e deu um beijinho na bochecha do amado

**#Você não vai contar para ele, não é?#** – Falava enquanto tirava umas mexas dos olhos da companheira

**#Ah... Acho que não...#** – Esta falava colocando a mão por cima do peito nu do amante

**#Ele disse que quer voltar com você#** – cada palavra que saía de sua boca deixava-a estremecida

#**Eu sei que ele gosta ainda daquela p... # –** sua boca foi selada com um beijo quente, cheio de paixão e desejo, misturado com o amor que ambos sentiam.

**#Então você vai deixar do jeito que está?#** – ele falava ainda ofegante pelo fervoroso beijo

**#hum...#** – Ela coloca o dedo indicador sensualmente acima do lábio inferior e faz biquinho – **#Acho... Acho que não... Tenho uma idéia para deixar bem claro que eu te quero...#**

O sorriso sensual dele, misturado com aqueles seus olhos sérios a deixavam quente por dentro – **#Você é má, _Kagome_, muito má...# **– Falava se aproximando e olhando-a em seus olhos decididos, selando a conversa com um beijo e pretendendo começando tudo de novo... – **#Cante para mim, _minha _sereia...#**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kagome?Eu queria --"

"E-eu... Eu sei Inu-Yasha..." – Kagome falava tentando parecer o mais triste possível.

"S-sabe?" – Ele parecia surpreso _como ela sabia?_

"Sei sim... Inu-Yasha...".

"Kagome, eu tenho que te dizer! Não pode ser por telefone!"

"Nossa! Inu-Yasha! Eu tenho outra coisa para lhe dizer, que também não pode ser contada pelo telefone!" – falava ela, com uma falsa surpresa – "Então vamos marcar no bar Sengoku Jidai!".

"Ótimo! De que horas?" – Ele estava ansioso de verdade.

"hummm..." – Ela olha ao redor e vê que são 17:25... – "Às 21:30 no Sengoku Jidai!"

"Combinado" – Quando ele ia desligar

"Espere!!".

"Nani?".

"Chame o Miroku e o Sesshoumaru também! E eu chamarei a Sango!"

"M-mas Kagome...?".

"Quero que todos vejam!" – Ela mordiscava o lábio inferior ansiosamente.

"C-certo...".

"Ja ne!" – E Kagome desligou.

Quando a mulher se virou, viu seu amante quase vestido, terminando de abotoar a camisa social marrom.

**#Vai ser ótimo lá, Kagome...#** - Ele falava com um tom sensual na voz, deixando-a toda arrepiada - **#Porque não me conta o vai fazer?#** - Ainda abotoando a camisa, ele se dirigia para onde tinha jogado sua maleta na noite anterior.

**#Surpresa, querido, surpresa...#** - Ela largou o telefone sem fio no sofá branco de couro e, antes que ele terminasse de abotoar a camisa toda, ela passou mão levemente por cima da mesma e introduziu a própria mão na veste do amante, desabotoando a camisa com a boca, o olhando, provocante.

Ele, se contendo, afastou a amada de si e juntou as mãos e os braços ao corpo da mesma.

**#Mal posso esperar... Mas, eu realmente preciso ir...#**

**#Pensei que a malvada aqui era eu...#** - Ela fazia biquinho e, enquanto isso, passava dois dedinhos de leve nos lábios dele, descendo pelas têmporas. Pescoço. Abdômen e colocando o dedinho de volta na boca, fazendo carinha de inocente.

**#Não faça isso...#** - Ele se arrepiou com o toque dela - **#Assim eu vou voltar a achar que é...#**

**#Então me deixe ser...#** - Ela mordeu provocantemente o lábio inferior e voltou a desabotoar a camisa do amado, se colando um pouco mais ao corpo dele...

Sem conseguir se contentar mais, ele a pegou nos braços e a levou para o quarto... para a cama... Depositando-a lá gentilmente e beijando-a como se não o fizesse há anos e precisasse daquele beijo para sobreviver, enquanto ela retirava a camisa dele e, ele, retirava a camisola, inútil camisola transparente, que cobria o invejável corpo da sua amante... E começando tudo o que não queriam ter terminado...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o NO BAR 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome chega, pra variar, atrasada, perdida, procurando Miroku e Inu-Yasha no meio da multidão...

**#Kagome!! Kochi!!#** - Miroku a achou na multidão e levantou a mão para guia-la até eles.

**#Miroku!!#** - Ela correu até eles e os cumprimentou, com apertos de mão, principalmente Miroku...

Kagome não se sentou à mesa, deixando os outros dois também em pé, espererando-a.

**#E aí, Kagome, qual é a 'surpresa'?#** - Miroku falou mais atento às roupas que a amiga usava a atitude dela.

Kagome ficou calada olhando para um canto no palco.

**#Tá voando, Kagome?#** - Inu-Yasha fez menção de abraçar a mulher, que, mesmo distraída, percebeu a proximidade do hanyou e pôs uma mão no peito dele, fazendo-o parar - **#K-Kagome...?#**

Ela sorri amigavelmente – Agora não, Inu-Yasha...

**#Ei! Casal!!#** - Kagome, sem perceber, fulminou Miroku Houshi com seus belos olhos azuis, fazendo-o hesitar – **#O-onde estão a Sangozinha e o Sesshoumaru...?#**

#O Sesshoumaru ficou trabalhando... Ele disse que não tinha tempo para essas coisas... "Fúteis"...#

**#Affe... E Sangozinha, Kagome?#** - Miroku se virou para Kagome, que estava novamente distraída, olhando para a banda - **#Kagome!!!#**

**#Ah!! Kami-sama! A Sango!#** - Kagome bate a mão na testa - **#Eu esqueci de chama-la!#** _estava muuuuito ocupada_ – gota em Kagome

KATAPOFT – Só se via Inu-Yasha e Miroku caindo de cara no chão.

**#ah...#** - Miroku se levantava **- #O que vai ser de minha noite sem minha Sangozinhaaaa!?!?#** - Ele falava chorando em cascata

**#Gomen nasai! Eu esqueci completamente...#**

**#Deixa de drama Houshi...#** - Inu-Yasha falava balançando a mão

**#AH!!! Gente! Eu vou subir ali#** - Kagome aponta para o palco, que, coincidentemente, é na frente da mesa que eles estavam.

**#K-Kagome...? Você vai--#**

**#SIM, SIM!!!!#** - Ela falava quase saltando de ansiedade.

**#Boa sorte, K-chan#** - Miroku colocou dois dedos na cabeça e levantou a mão num movimento rápido - **#Vá cantar... Sereia...#**

**#Tchau!!# - **Ela acenou para eles e foi quase pulando para o palco, mas, antes de subir o primeiro degrau, de oito, ela falou por cima dos ombros - **#Preste atenção na letra...Inu...#** - E deu uma piscadela provocante para ele, que estremeceu, e subiu no palco.

Kagome usava um vestido colado preto, de couro, que chegava até a metade da coxa e uma bota, também preta, e também de couro, que cobria o restante de sua perna. Já no vestido, a manga dele cobre somente os ombros e, no lugar do decote, tinha um "furo" no meio dos seios, mostrando a divisão deles, fazendo alguns homens do bar babarem...

Seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente úmidos por causa do banho rápido que tomara antes de chegar.

Ela fez um sinal com a mão para a banda que começou a tocar. De começo, só se ouviu um piano começando das notas graves até as notas finas e Kagome começou:

"**At first I was afraid, I was petrified,**

**Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,**

**But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,**

**And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,"**

_(No início eu tive medo, fiquei paralisada,_

_Continuava pensando que nunca conseguiria viver sem você ao meu lado._

_Mas então eu passei muitas noites pensando como você me fez mal,_

_Eu me tornei forte e aprendi como me arranjar...)._

"**And so your back, from other space,**

**I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,**

**I should've changed that stupid lock,**

**I should've made you leave your key,**

If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me" 

_(E então você está de volta do espaço exterior_

_Eu acabei de entrar para te encontrar aqui com aquela aparência triste no seu rosto._

_Eu devia ter mudado aquela fechadura estúpida,_

_Eu devia ter feito você deixar sua chave_

_Se eu soubesse, apenas por um segundo, que você voltaria a me incomodar...)._

Inu-Yasha prestava atenção na letra e ficava cada vez mais boquiaberto.

"**Go on now go, walk out the door,**

**Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,**

**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,**

Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die" 

_(Vá agora, saia pela porta._

_Apenas vire-se agora, porque você não é mais bem-vindo._

_Não foi você quem tentou_

_Me magoar com o adeus?_

_E eu me desintegrei em pedaços? Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?)_

"**Oh no not I, I will survive,**

**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,**

**I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,**

**And I'll survive, I will survive,**

**Hey, Hey!"**

_(Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver..._

_Eu sei que permanecerei viva enquanto eu souber amar,_

_Eu tenho toda minha vida para viver, eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e_

_Eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver..._

_Hey, hey!)_

Miroku, que também prestava atenção na letra, após ouvir essas duas estrofes, começou a rir da cara do amigo, que estava pasmo. Enquanto Kagome cantava animadamente, arrancando algumas frases das outras pessoas no bar, que batiam palmas, seguindo o ritmo da música enquanto a banda tocava, esperando a hora de Kagome entrar novamente.

"**It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,**

**And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,**

**And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,**

**I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,**

**And you'll see me, somebody new,**

**I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,**

**And so you felt like droppin' in and just expect me to be free,**

**Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me"**

_(Foi preciso toda a força que eu tinha para não cair em pedaços,_

_Tentando duramente remendar os pedaços de meu coração partido,_

_E eu passei muitas noites simplesmente sentindo pena de mim mesma._

_Eu costumava chorar, mas agora eu mantenho minha cabeça erguida._

_E você me verá, como um novo alguém,_

_Não sou aquela pessoa acorrentada, insignificante, ainda apaixonada por você..._

_E então você tem vontade de fazer uma visita_

_E simplesmente espera que eu esteja desimpedida..._

_Agora estou guardando todo meu amor para alguém que está me amando)_

"**Go now go, walk out the door,**

**Just turn around now, cause' your not welcome anymore,**

**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,**

**Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die"**

_(Vá agora, saia pela porta._

_Apenas vire-se agora, porque você não é mais bem-vindo._

_Não foi você quem tentou_

_Me magoar com o adeus?_

_E eu me desintegrei em pedaços? Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?)_

"**Oh no not I, I will survive,**

**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,**

**I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,**

**And I'll survive, I will survive, I will survive!!"**

_(Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver..._

_Eu sei que permanecerei viva enquanto eu souber como amar,_

_Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver, eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e_

_Eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver!!!)_

Algumas pessoas já olhavam Inu-Yasha, já que Kagome não tirava os olhos dele enquanto cantava, e, às vezes, até apontava para ele!

Enquanto kagome não voltava a cantar, esperando a banda terminar o seu solo de saxofone, percussão e outros instrumentos, ela olhava profundamente Inu-Yasha com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, quando chegou sua hora de entrar.

"**It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,**

**And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,**

**And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,**

**I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,**

**And you'll see me, somebody new,**

**I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,**

**And so you felt like droppin' in and just expect me to be free,**

**Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me"**

_(Foi preciso toda a força que eu tinha para não cair em pedaços,_

_Tentando duramente remendar os pedaços de meu coração partido,_

_E eu passei muitas noites simplesmente sentindo pena de mim mesma._

_Eu costumava chorar, mas agora eu mantenho minha cabeça erguida._

_E você me verá, como um novo alguém,_

_Não sou aquela pessoa acorrentada, insignificante, ainda apaixonada por você..._

_E então você tem vontade de fazer uma visita_

_E simplesmente espera que eu esteja desimpedida..._

_Agora estou guardando todo meu amor para alguém que está me amando)_

"**Go now go, walk out the door,**

**Just turn around now, cause' your not welcome anymore,**

**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,**

**Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die"**

_(Vá agora, saia pela porta._

_Apenas vire-se agora, porque você não é mais bem-vindo._

_Não foi você quem tentou_

_Me magoar com o adeus?_

_E eu me desintegrei em pedaços? Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?)_

Sempre que Kagome cantava essa parte, Miroku ria e apontava para Inu-Yasha, às vezes conseguindo falar entre risos "Levasse um pé na bundahahhahaa" ou "levahahaahsse haha um fora, me velhohohoohoh", até algumas pessoas imitavam Miroku, mas, o hanyou não estava nem aí, só queria terminar de ouvir e ver o que ela iria fazer depois...

"**Oh no not I, I will survive,**

**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,**

**I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,**

**And I'll survive, I will survive, oh..."**

_(Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver..._

_Eu sei que permanecerei viva enquanto eu souber como amar,_

_Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver, eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e_

_Eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver, oh...)_

"**Go on now go, walk out the door,**

**Just turn around now, cause' your not welcome anymore,**

**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,**

**Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die"**

_(Vá agora, saia pela porta._

_Apenas vire-se agora, porque você não é mais bem-vindo._

_Não foi você quem tentou_

_Me magoar com o adeus?_

_E eu me desintegrei em pedaços? Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?)_

"**Oh no not I, I will survive,**

**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,**

**I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,**

**I'll survive, I will survive, I will survive!!!"**

_(Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver..._

_Eu sei que permanecerei viva enquanto eu souber como amar,_

_Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver, eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e_

_Eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver!!!)_

Chegou a vez da banda tocar, com mistura de teclado com percussão e seu belíssimo saxofone e com alguns outros instrumentos...

Tocando mais levemente, só para a entrada de Kagome...

"**At first I was afraid, I was petrified,**

**Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,**

**But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,**

**And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along"**

_(No início eu tive medo, fiquei paralisada,_

_Continuava pensando que nunca conseguiria viver sem você ao meu lado._

_Mas então eu passei muitas noites pensando como você me fez mal,_

_Eu me tornei forte e aprendi como me arranjar...)_

"**And so your back, from other space,**

**I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,**

**I should've changed that stupid lock,**

**I should've made you leave your key,**

**If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me"**

_(E então você está de volta do espaço exterior_

_Eu acabei de entrar para te encontrar aqui com aquela aparência triste no seu rosto._

_Eu devia ter mudado aquela fechadura estúpida,_

_Eu devia ter feito você deixar sua chave_

_Se eu soubesse, apenas por um segundo, que você voltaria a me incomodar...)_

"**Go on now go, walk out the door,**

**Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,**

**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,**

**Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die"**

_(Vá agora, saia pela porta._

_Apenas vire-se agora, porque você não é mais bem-vindo._

_Não foi você quem tentou_

_Me magoar com o adeus?_

_E eu me desintegrei em pedaços? Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?)_

"**Oh no not I, I will survive,**

**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,**

**I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,**

**And I'll survive, I will survive, I Will Survive!!!"**

_(Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver..._

_Eu sei que permanecerei viva enquanto eu souber como amar,_

_Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver, eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e_

_Eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver!!!)_

Miroku, desde a última estrofe, não conseguia parar de rir, estava com um ataque de risos, principalmente agora que ela iria ficar a repetir essas duas estrofes até o fim da música... Inu-Yasha o mataria depois de Kagome cantar... Era o que ele esperava...

"**Go on now go, walk out the door,**

**Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,**

**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,**

**Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die"**

_(Vá agora, saia pela porta._

_Apenas vire-se agora, porque você não é mais bem-vindo._

_Não foi você quem tentou_

_Me magoar com o adeus?_

_E eu me desintegrei em pedaços? Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria?)_

"**Oh no not I, I will survive,**

**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,**

**I've got all my life to live; I've got so much love to give,**

**And I'll survive, I will survive, I Will Survive!!!"**

_(Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver..._

_Eu sei que permanecerei viva enquanto eu souber como amar,_

_Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver, eu tenho muito amor para dar_

_Eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver!!!)_

"**Go on now go, walk out the door,**

**Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore..."**

_(Vá agora, saia pela porta._

_Apenas vire-se agora, porque você não é mais bem-vindo...)_

**#UHUUUUUUUUUU!!! AWWEEEEE!!! CANTA DEMAAAISS!!!!#** - Todo o bar aplaudindo de pé Kagome, e gritando coisas além disso... coisas como... 'CASA COMIGO!!!', 'DEIXA ELE E VEM PRA CÁ, BONECAA!!'... kagome resolveu ignorar... Afinal, seus olhos estavam concentrados em uma certa silhueta que estava encostada à porta do bar, apreciando-a a algum tempo...

**#GOSTOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#** - Inu-Yasha quase que pula em todos que gritaram essa 'palavrinha'

**#HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA#**

ops...

Miroku ainda não havia parado de rir... (u.u)

Finalmente, quando o bar inteiro fez silêncio, todos continuaram a olhar Kagome, que estava estática em cima do palco olhando para a entrada do Sengoku Jidai, onde havia um homem que, só agora resolveu bater suas palmas, lentas, enquanto andava, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam perto do "corredor" que dava da porta até o palco, onde o 'homem' estava andando...

Até Miroku cessou suas risadas e ficou olhar o homem que andava em direção a Kagome, que o olhava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto

**#Não pode ser... é o...# **- A voz de Miroku travou quando viu o homem parar mais ou menos um metro e meio, dois metros, do palco onde Kagome estava.

A cantora, antes de colocar o microfone no lugar, pronunciou certas... Palavras, olhando para Inu-Yasha... Olhando-o malignamente com um sorriso malicioso se formando

**#Que isso fique claro...#** - Colocou o microfone no lugar e pulo do palco nos braços do amado, que esperava esse ato, por isso, nem saiu do lugar.

Ele a deixou em pé no chão e lhe deu um beijo, como era muito alto, ele abaixou um pouco o pescoço, enquanto Kagome ficava na ponta das botas e enlaçava os braços na nuca do amante, aprofundando o beijo, que foi aplaudido por todo o bar – inclusive Miroku -, quer dizer, não todo, menos um hanyou furioso que quase pula em cima do homem que ele conhecia bem... O mesmo homem, quando acabou-se o beijo e os aplausos, pegou Kagome nos braços e se direcionou até a saída do bar...

**#Você é realmente má, Kagome...#** - Ele sussurrava no ouvido dela...

Enquanto um hanyou gritava desesperado

**#VOLTE AQUI!!!!!!! VOLTE AQUI COM ELAAAA!!!! SESSHOUMARUUUU!!!!!!**

_**Finish**_

**Aweee o/**

**Você suspeitaram que era o Sesshy desde o começo? Ou pensaram no Kouga... No Miroku... MUAHAHA adorei essa fic o/**

Espero que tenham gostadooo o/ 

**É a primeira fic que eu faço desse casal o . o**

**Dicionário:**

**Ja ne – Tchau o/**

**Kochi! – Aqui! o/**

**Axo ke eh so o . o**

**A Music que tem nessa fic eh "I Will Survive" de "Gloria Gaynor"**

**Whew... eu tinha alguma coisa pra falar mas eskeci ;-;**

**Mas dexa...**

**Só quero as reviews \o/**

**Digam se gostaram**

**Se naum gostaram**

**DOQ gostaram/não gostaram**

**\o/**

**Deixem uma garotinha feliz com reviews o/**

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


End file.
